Past the point of no return
by 99 CDN
Summary: Gibbs catches Kate on a bad day and adds fuel to the fire...what does he do to tie loose ends? Kibbs...Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _Sadly I wasn't smart enough to think of NCIS before Donald P. Bellisario ((sorry if I misspelled your name Donald)) but I am smart enough to give him 5 stars on his excellent job. I've fallen in love with this show and I intend to become obsessed lol._**

**_Chap 1 _**

Kate was pissed beyond belief; firstly, she locked herself out of her house early that morning, and her car broke down 5 blokes from Headquarters. Then when she finally arrived at work, Tony kept on edging her on about dating some girl with abnormally large breasts. Gibbs assigned her and McGee to a decomp near a creek. She could handle that…barely, but McGee lost it a couple of times that he had to leave the scene not to contaminate anything.

Finally when they hit a break in the case, they're only suspect committed suicide before she could help him with just that. Now, at the end of the day she was pumped and carried lots of tension on her shoulders.

Kate grabbed her gym bag and headed to the change rooms. She bypassed several other agents on her way, some mumbled high but quickly got out of her way when she didn't stop. When she turned the corner she ran into Gibbs causing him to drop his coffee all over his pants and shoes. His expression turned from bad to worse as he felt the hot churning liquid seep through his pants and on to his skin.

"Kate…" He grumbled as he stared at her, unlike usual she was headstrong today, looking deeply into his eyes, edging him on, and challenging him. "Don't you have paperwork to do!" He raised his voice as his beverage was seeping through his shoes.

"Don't you have some other agent that you could torture that doesn't give a rat's ass about spilled coffee…and to answer your question, you're the one with the paperwork Special Agent Gibbs, not me!" She matched his tone syllable for syllable as she glared at him, her gaze not faulting but intensifying greatly.

"You're out of order Special Agent Todd!" He bellowed causing everyone else to turn and look over at the two sparing agents.

Kate rolled her eyes and went to walk past him when stepped sideways.

"Get out of my way Gibbs." She sneered between gritted teeth; she clenched her fist tight until they were white with fury.

He kept studying her looking at her normal brown eyes which were usually twinkling, teasing and kind to what they had turned into: dangerous, lethal and deadly. She swiftly manipulated her body away and around him and stomped off furiously towards the gym. Gibbs looked at her retreated form disappear from sight and turned his head to notice the whole office doing the exact same thing.

"Get back to work!" He barked, they all jumped and hurriedly to preoccupy them from Gibbs new found rage.

**Author's Note: _Sorry for the short chapter…I'll try to post a longer one next time…so what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Loathed it? Please tell me…No heat please it's my second NCIS fic._**

_**Brit –xox-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Spoiler: Small Miss Congeniality part in it enjoy D _**

_**Chap 2**_

Kate kicked the 'girls changing room' door open with her foot and threw her duffel halfway across the room where it hit a locker with a bang. She yelled at herself and walked over to her duffel. Once there she stripped off her delicate suit and exchanged it with a pair of 'lulu lemon's' exercise pants and a thick-strapped tank top that had 'NCIS' printed in the front. Gathering her hair at the top of her head and tying it in an up hazard half bun half pony she stomped out of the locker room. The minute she entered the gym she groaned. In the opposite side of the gym, in a man-made ring Tony and McGee were wrestling…if you would call it that, basically it was Tony taking swings at McGee and running away every chance he could. _Men!_ She rolled her eyes and headed silently towards the closest punching bag. She picked up a pair of black punching gloves and turned on her disk man she had strapped around her forearm. She glared at the punching bag, pasting mental images all over it, Tony, McGee, Gibbs, and Sullivan her old boyfriend and her father. She waited until the rock music blared in her eardrums and she let out angry jabs and sometimes switching to kicks.

Tony sighed heavily, as he dropped his arms to his sides and un-strapped his gloves.

"That's why they invented gloves Probie, defend yourself!" Tony yelled at Tim as the young agent leapt off the ring and hurried away from the lunatic still in it. He slowed when his eyes stopped on Kate who was furiously punching the living hell out of a punching bag, now she would but Tony's money where his mouth is. Just then an evil idea entered his mind. He avoided Gibbs's gaze from where he just came out of the change room, he too was surprised at the sight of his whole team needing to blow off some steam. He knew for a fact he find would Kate here, she had lost her patience with him earlier in a discussion she would normally win, she even when as far as threatening Sullivan with his life earlier in interrogation. Gibbs jogged over to the ring where Tony was shaking his head.

"You ready DiNozzo?" Gibbs said hoping on and tying McGee's discarded gloves onto his own.

Tony gulped, he could take on McGee any day, Kate he never saw fight but he was pretty confident he could take her on as well, but Gibbs no way in hell would he come out of a fight in one piece. He might as well have some fun while he could still breathe.

"Depends, you want to get cardiac arrest early?" He titled his head from side to side stretching his neck.

Gibbs chuckled softly and went into position. "When you're ready DiNozzo." He said placing his gloves in the defense position.

_Ready for a beating… by Gibbs! Yah right! _He lunged at his boss.

Kate felt a light tap oh her shoulder and whipped around, want to be near anyone, at any moment she was going to explode and she didn't want it to be on McGee.

"What do you want McGee?" She said as she turned back facing the bag and pelting it again with an array of punches.

"I know how you can unleash your anger." He gently said keeping out of her reach. She stopped a minute and turned around to face him, breathing heavily. With the thumb of her gloved she tucked a strand of moist hair behind her ear. She leaned down and grabbed a water bottle and drank 1/3 of it in one breath. "And how is that may I add?" She threw the bottle on the seat and lowered her headphones to hear his proposal.

"I was fighting with Tony over there when I heard him mumble something about you-" He stopped talking and finished the rest whispering in her ear. Her eyes went into slits, her mouth into a tight line and her cheeks dimmed onto a furious red. McGee pulled back and pointed at the ring where Gibbs had Tony in a headlock.

"That bastard!" She exclaimed as she stomped her way to the center of the gym. McGee grinned happily as he tried to keep up with her, even from a distance he could feel her anger radiate off her body.

"Uncle!" Tony yelled under Gibbs's armpit. Gibbs released him and immediately Tony fell to the floor clutching his chest that was rising up and down at a fast level.

"Had enough Special Agent DiNozzo?" He grinned as he leaned over to grab his water. He walked out of the ring to take a swig when he noticed out of the corner of his eye Kate fume her way onto the ring with a grinning McGee standing out of it. Tony got up and smiled tiredly.

"You want some of the Tony…you sure you won't break a nail?" He said teasing her as she leaped in place holding her hands in front of her face. "Not as likely as I'm going to break your arm!" She let gathered up all the tension, the impatience and fury and fed on it. He shrugged and launched himself at her middle. Before he slipped his hands around her waist to take her down she raised a knee and he ran into it. He toppled over holding his stomach in pain. She kept her hands in front of her waiting. Gibbs knew DiNozzo was in for it, he couldn't watch as he got pelted again. So he hopped on the ring and jogged up behind Kate, he swung at her back. Upon contact she was propelled forward into the ropes. She bit her lip in pain and turned around to face her boss. She had it over her head with him. Boss or not he was as good as dead. She ran gloves raised and swung at his middle, he blocked it easily. She withdrew and he came at her jabbing her in the stomach with a fist she barreled backwards, but she didn't leave him time to think she dove for his middle and brought him down hard knocking the wind out of him. She glared at him as he rolled over causing her to topple under her.

She smelt slight sweat and couldn't deny the proximity was causing her pulse to go into hyper drive. She breathed heavily as he straddled her. He was wearing a grin on his mouth. To the un-trained eye you would think it would be nothing, but to a girl that worked under her bastard of a boss for 6 years she knew he was amused.

"Not bad Kate you lasted longer then DiNozzo did." He said. He was blind by their proximity either, he knew this would end badly but the fact the he was caught up in a moment with Kate he was too preoccupied to notice. He could smell her vanilla soap and strawberry shampoo, along with a light tinge of sweat.

Kate shot daggers at him through her eyes and brought up her legs from behind Gibbs to loop over his head and to tangle on his throat. His eyes opened in shock, as she pressed hard against him sending him to the ground and her on top. She grinned evilly and whispered in her ear.

"I'd say the same thing to you but that would be giving you far too much credit then you deserve." She got back up and bounced in spot watching her boss with new found hate, she hated the fact that he was amused, the fact that even when she wanted him dead he could send her hormones flying, the fact that he invented something so useless as rule 12 when McGee and Abby were having a relationship and when Tony and the receptionist had been seeing each other for 2 months. She let Gibbs get up, him stroking his neck from where she took him down and glaring at her.

Now he was mad, before it was just to save Tony's pathetic ass but now it seemed they did this for relief. He would give some things to think about.

She noticed his eyes went from an ice blue to a steele gray, she knew she was in for it, but the fact that she could hit her boss without getting suspended seemed to blow the other possibilities away.

**Author's Note: _Hope you like this little tidbit…I thought it appropriate for her to release some tension some way ((giggling)) Please tell me what you think._**

_**Brit -xox-**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chap 3**_

On the side lines McGee and a still panting Tony had found a seat on the boards where they watched their boss and co-worker take one hit after another. Tony turned towards McGee and got out his wallet.

"I bet you a 20 Gibbs takes her down." He fished out his twenty-dollar bill and showed it to McGee who merely stared from the note to Kate and Gibbs.

"I don't know man she has a lot of rage…I take that bet." He got out a matching 20 and they shook and sat back to watch the show. "You do realize if Kate wins then that would mean she could beat the shit out of you too." McGee said taking a sip from his water bottle and re-placing it at his feet.

Tony's eyes sprung open and he glared at McGee.

"She could beat you too Probie."

"Yah but I'm willing to admit it, but would you admit it to Sarah you got beaten by a girl half your size and weight?" Tim smiled at his own input he liked decking McGee, and if he was lucky he'd deck Tony's trust funds too. They washed the group bounce in place concentrating on what to do next. "I'll raise you another twenty?" McGee asked adding another note to the stack.

Tony shrugged. "Couple more lap dances tonight." He added his remaining twenty to the pile.

Gibbs's back was turned to hers when he fetched his water; she remembered the cheap shot he did on her at the beginning. She ran towards him, at the least minute from behind Gibbs grabbed her arm and sent her flying in front of him, landing on her back. She cringed in pain upon landing on a hard surface, matted it may be it still hurt like a mother. She stayed there breathing hard, not moving.

"Way to go Boss!" Tony yelled from the sidelines, McGee was about to give him the money when he saw Kate outstretch her leg and brought it slamming behind his keen joint. Gibbs fell down beside her and also yelped in pain. They just stared at the ceiling breathing simultaneously, her leg under his and his arm over her chest.

"You go girl." McGee shouted and grabbed the 80 bucks on the stand and folded them to pocket it. Tony's grin fell as he and McGee jogged into the ring. Tony went to help Gibbs up but Gibbs shook his head, he couldn't move, nor did he want to, he had a reason to be tangled up with Kate. Kate rolled away to the side and groaned out loud when she struggled to get up. She leaned on McGee for support as Tony confronted Gibbs.

**Author's Note: _Sorry about the wait, and the length…had to find it in my files…and once again there's a little Miss congeniality and a phrase from SWAT. Read and Review please. No heat!_**

_**Brit –xox-**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chap 4_**

"Gibbs…you just lost me 80 bucks! A girl beat you! Kate beat you!" Tony walked in circles ranting on and on.

"She was in the Secret Service DiNozzo." He said leaning on the ropes and whipping the back of his hand across his forehead.

"And Kate…you're…you're such a man!" He yelled enraged he lost a bet to McGee.

Kate walked over to Tony as he refuelled her dissipated fury. She stopped right in front of him. McGee and Gibbs's eyebrows raised whatever was going too happened wouldn't be good.

"A man heh? Would a man do this?" She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down as she raised her knee and slammed him in it…his pelvis connecting with her kneecap. He moaned as he held his genital area and he fell to the ground rolling back and forth.

"Gibbs walked up to her enraged. "What was that for Special Agent Todd, if you're having problems with one of your boyfriends don't punish everyone else for it!"

"One of my boyfriends Gibbs!" She yelled at his face, he now matched her crimson color.

"Yes one…seems that every week you talk about a different one!" They were nose to nose. Kate standing on her tippy-toes and head tilted upwards.

"Number one that's DiNozzo…and that's rich you dare talk to me about my problems, one; you couldn't possibly know what I went through and two; this coming from the man with 3 ex-wives! You know your third was smart to take a baseball bat to your head! I'm just disappointed the other two used hairdryers!" She spat at his feet and turned away and exited the ring.

"Get back here Special Agent Todd!" He yelled at her back.

Without even turning she stuck her middle finger in the air and entered the change room. In there she just grabbed her duffel and exited the emergency door causing the whole building to erupt with an alarm. She walked in the pouring rain, not caring of her white pants were see-through and if you looked you could probably notice her lilac thong. She didn't even care if oncoming cars drove through a puddle and splashed her pants with muddy water. She opened the door of her dark green convertible Honda Mazda and threw her duffel in the back seat she hopped in and slammed the door behind her. As she buckled in her phone began to ring non-stop. She dug furiously in her purse until she brought out her phone. She looked at the Caller ID and swore out loud when she saw 'Bastard' appear on the screen. She opened her text message and typed the two words a catholic like herself would never say in public and pressed 'send'. She gunned the ignition and rolled out of the parking lot and Downtown DC towards her suburban home.

**Author's Note: _I am very aware that Kate would never by any means do this but with the fuel Gibbs gave her I would…sorry of it doesn't reach your expectations. Please tell me what you think ((wearing broad smile of hope)) Brit -xox-_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chap 5**_

Gibbs swore when she didn't answer her phone and swore even louder when he received her text message. He got up from his desk and marched to the elevator and basically punched the 'down' button. In the elevator he began to have second thoughts on their fight. He had no right bringing up her personal life and she sure as hell didn't for his either. He exited the elevator in the 'underground parking' and walked over to his black Honda Civic and started the engine and exited HQ parking lot.

Kate stopped at a red light. Now that she was in the safety of her car she could let it all hang out. Tears slowly began falling down her cheeks. She stubbornly whipped them away but they still fell. She turned on her radio to distract her but even the song reminded her of her miserable life.

"_When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on.  
Don't let yourself go, everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes_."

Somehow she found a reason to laugh lightly at the choice of words. She whipped her tears away again but they wouldn't stop. So she just let them fall she, she cracked a window a little to let breeze flow through the car and sometimes letting the rain do the same. She turned on her headlights to see better in the dark, the light turned green and she drove on turning onto Highway 61.

_"Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along.__  
__When your day is night alone, (hold on, hold on)__  
__If you feel like letting go, (hold on)__  
__When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on."_

Gibbs stopped at the red light and he busied himself by punching in Kate's address in his GPS. He listened to the lyrics of the song and sighed. Somehow he knew Kate was listening to the same song, and god only knows how she's dealing with it.

"What the hell!" He yelled at his GPS when it wouldn't download the address, now he had to remember the house from the time he went for her birthday…3 years ago!

_ "Everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends. __  
__Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand.__  
__If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone"_

Kate blew out air when she heard that lyric. "Like hell I will!" She yelled at it. She tapped her fist on the steering wheel when she stopped at yet another red light. Her tears were now coming in racking sobs her body was revolting automatically. She desperately wanted a drink, a hot bath, a tub of cookie dough ice cream and a warm bed. She turned left off of Exit 14 and onto a suburban street not far from her own. She sniffed and whipped at her tears. She couldn't believe Gibbs had this effect on her, she knew she wasn't perfect, and that her life hadn't been sugar coated but still she was tough she would pull through without a fight.

"_If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,  
When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on."_

Gibbs racked his mind for a clue to where he was suppose to get off at, he shook his head and pulled over at a gas station to re-fill his tank and to call Ducky. He got out but cracked a window so he could hear the song. At the moment it was the only thing he and Kate were sharing and he wouldn't break it. He pulled the gas nozzle out of the holder and inserted it in the gas compartment. As he waited he dialled and waited 3 rings for the Doctor to pick up.

"It's a tad late for pleasantries Jethro don't you think?" Ducky Mallard responded, by the sound of things he probably got a whiff of the situation at hand. "And knowing your infamous temper you probably added fuel to the blaze."

"Just tell me where she lives Duck." Gibbs said as he took out the nozzle and replaced it in the holder. He paid the pimply boy for the gas and got back in his car and drove out of the 'Gas station'

Ducky sighed, he would be doing Gibbs a favour but telling him the address but ruining Kate's trust in him. At the moment he didn't want to be on her shit list. "I don't have it with my Jethro sorry." He hung up and proceeded with the autopsy.

"_Well, everybody hurts sometimes,  
Everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes.  
And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on.  
Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on.  
Everybody hurts. You are not alone."_

**Author's Note: _Loved making this chapter though it was kind of difficult…I merely threw in random street names lmao…Tell me what you think. Brit –xox-_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chap 6**_

Kate parked her car in her garage and picked up her duffel and headed towards her door. At nearly 11:30pm her neighbours were out for a smoke on their porch.

"How was your day Katie?" The elderly couple asked as the man took a drag of his pipe and blew out.

"I don't want to talk about it Mr. Jameson." She sniffed and fished her keys out of her purse and shoved it in the hole. She hadn't notice Jill walk across the lawn until the old woman threw her arms around Kate. The minute she was wrapped in the woman's tender arms she broke down crying into her shoulder. The woman walked Kate under the cover of the door to avoid getting wet by the violent rain. "Shhh… it'll be okay Katie, it's over tell old' Jill what happened, what it the 'Bastard' again?" She said; Kate chuckled slightly when the woman used their nickname for her boss in vain. Kate nodded and wrapped her arms around the woman. Jill ran her hands through Kate's drenched hair and twisted the key to open the door. She walked Kate in her house and turned on the porch light and the hallway light. "Now you get those wet clothes off and I'll draw you a bath." Jill kissed Kate's wet head and headed to her bathroom. Kate smiled, in a way Mr. and Mrs. Jameson were her parents, they always supported her, always were on her side when it came to Gibbs problems. She shrugged off her coat and hung it over a dinning room chair to dry. She turned on her coffee machine and left the machine brew its sweet nectar of life; which was coincidently imported from Hawaii. She turned around when Jill came into the room.

"Do you some coffee Mrs. Jameson?" She asked opening a cupboard to take out her 'Secret Service' mug. Jill was wearing a floral type dress, the collar flipped underneath her long curly grey hair. Her skin was an array of wrinkles delicately sprinkled in her face, arms and hands. She smelt like a mixture of ginger and cookies.

"No dear I'm afraid I can't tonight, besides you have a bath waiting, and I have a grumpy husband to feed." She laughed; it drew a little smile from Kate. Kate gave the old woman a kiss on the cheek and walked her neighbour to the door. Jill waved from across the lawn and entered her house. Every night they would wait for her to come home and make sure she was safe.

Gibbs finally found the highway he was looking for and turned on it. He tried Kate's cell phone again to find out that she had blocked the number. He turned his windshield wipers on maximum at the sudden down pour. He tapped his index against the wheel impatiently as he waited for the late traffic to move.

**Author's Note: _Sorry for the length again…need to regroup and cut them before the song forgive me? ((pleads on my knees)) Hope you like it D Brit –xox-_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chap 7**_

Kate walked into her bathroom with a large cup of 'Macadamia Nut' she shut her door and smiled at what Jill did for her. She lit all Kate's favourite candles on the shelves and corners of the tub; she had filled her bath with bubbles and had put on her favourite Vanessa Carlton CD. She made a mental note to get her something in return. Kate took a long sip of her coffee and stripped off of her old wet clothes and slipped into her paradise. She turned on her CD and let Vanessa Carlton fill the bathroom.

"_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

Gibbs smiled when he finally found the correct exit and street he looked from house to house when he saw a mail box that said 'Allegretti Todd' on it, the little light on a rock displayed the white box. He parked his car on the side of the road and hopped out.

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

Kate sighed as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and submerged under the scented water for a second and came back up, she whipped excess soap from her face on the hands and leaned back. Scrubbing herself with a washcloth whilst singing to the song, she paused when she reached her arm, she turned it around to find her old slit scars from a year ago, she never thought of it lately, but now she found it ridiculous and childish. She could only imagine what her friends would say if they saw it, it drew a laugh from her as she resumed washing herself.

_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..._

Gibbs walked up her lawn and was bombarded with a wave of nerves. What would he say if she answered, what would he do if she didn't answer. He stepped on to her porch and was about to knock when a voice shot at him across the lawn.

"Are you Special Agent Jethro Gibbs?" Jill asked as she was joined by her husband, by the looks on their faces they weren't the welcome party. The old man stood with his hands crossed over his chest, though an old man you could clearly see he still worked out from the size of his biceps. Beside him was a frail old woman her hands were on her hips and she had a scowl on her face.

"Yes mam I am." He said as he stepped off the porch and slowly made his way across the lawn.

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
Tonight_

Kate relaxed and closed her eyes again slowly drifting away to sleep, she had to admit that the old woman knew her stuff. Jill was a famous masseuse when she was younger; she had worked at the spa down town, 2 blokes away from NCIS. The scents of all the mixed candles made Kate feel like she was in a meadow full of wild flowers, the water like she was in the middle of summer instead of early spring. She took another sip of her coffee and let the atmosphere wash away all her pain, anger and sorrow.

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me_

"You have no right coming over here after what you did to Katie, she hasn't told us but we know, she's never so much as shed a tear, nothing other then smile and brighten everyone's day, I can't have you change her spirit." Jill sneered as her husband put his hands on her shoulders, that was his way of saying he backed her up a hundred percent.

"If you knew half the things about her that we do you'd understand, she lived with two military parents who believed in discipline and not emotion, we give her the emotion and we see her blossom every day, she comes home with a giant smile on her face and rants on about you, we've never seen her so happy and relaxed. But when you step over the line and hurt I'll have to tell you to step down." This time Arnold spoke up his words we're met with his wife's nodding head and a wrinkled brows.

"I didn't mean to hurt her, we just said things we didn't mean, I've come to fix my mistakes and hopefully save a friendship." Gibbs said he looked over his shoulder and saw the living room light go on and Kate appear with her hair wet in a silk white robe with pale orange lilies on it. He watched her head to the fireplace and light a fire, then head to her bookshelf to pick out a book with a yellow cover and sit down on the arm chair facing the big living room window.

"She wouldn't cry over anything Agent Gibbs, she's a strong girl, it took something personal to hit her that way." Jill said leaning into her husbands strong arms.

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories_

Kate relaxed in her father's old armchair, she shifted her pose to throwing her feet over an arm and lean against the other, she opened her book and began reading, forgetting for the moment of the man standing in her yard. All she did was listen to Vanessa and drift in her book.

_'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..._

Gibbs stared a moment longer as the light of the flames licked and danced over Kate's body, the light made her skin look milky white and as smooth as silk. Her hair was drying in waves that ended just below her shoulders.

He turned over to the old couple a swallowed. "I brought up her latest relationship and she brought up mine, we fought a while, she stormed out and that's it." Jill gasped at the words she left her porch and walked up to Gibbs. Once in front of him she slapped his cheek, surprising Gibbs, but clearly not the husband who merely cracked a grin.

"How could you brink up Jack, what in this world possessed you to bring him up! Do you know what he did to her, what he did to our Katie!" She glared at him. Gibbs never stepped down but slowly felt his anger rise again, not towards the woman but towards Jack. "One day when she came home she was in tears, stumbling out of her car, and falling every few steps, her clothes were ripped, her hair a mess, she had a pierced lip and a dried bloody nose and her left eye was as black as your heart!"

Gibbs figured out the rest, he looked again at Kate and walked up to her door.

_  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
Tonight_

**Author's Note:_ By the way I love this song!D hope you like it…Review please! _**

_**Brit –xox-**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chap 8**_

Kate was intensely in her book, ever so often reaching over and feeling around the floor for her mug, she couldn't bare take her eyes of the page she was reading. When it came time to turn the page she did it fast not to lose the rhythm. All of a sudden she heard a knock at the door. She left her book open on the chair and grabbed the knitted blanket on the back on the sofa and threw it over her shoulders. She walked over to the door and looked threw the peep-hole. Her good mood faded when she saw her boss at the door looking from the door to the living room window. _Was he watching me! Bastard! _ She squared her shoulders and slid the chain off the door and took off the bolt. She opened the door a little and greeted him the same way she would the demon.

"What the hell do you want Gibbs?" She whispered loudly through gritted teeth.

"Caitlin Ann Allegretti Todd, watch your language!" Jill exclaimed from her porch.

"I apologize Mrs. Jameson, won't happen again." She made a forced smiled and took Gibbs by the arm and pulled him inside her house. She left him in the doorway as she walked over to her Stereo system and turned off her song.

Gibbs took a look around her living noticing she had changed it from the last time he came to visit, her windows were curtained with white lace framing down to the ground, there was a long black leather sofa facing the fireplace at a good distance for it, a medium sized oak coffee table sat in front the sofa separating it from the fire place. Beside the long sofa was a matching black leather arm chair.

"What are you doing here Gibbs" She said again draping the blanket neatly over the back of the seat and putting her hands on her hips.

"I came to apologize it wasn't my place to discus your relationships. And I hope you can put it behind you." He took off her wet jacket and draped it over his arm. Kate walked up to him and took the jacket and headed down the hall towards her laundry room, followed close behind by Gibbs.

"What did Jack do to you Katie?" Gibbs said standing behind her and watched as she put his long brown coat in the dryer and threw in a sheet of fabric softener. She didn't meet his eye.

"Nothing, we just had an argument, nothing serious." She said between clenched teeth. "And it's none of your business any way!" She raised her voice, looking directly in her boss's ice blue eyes, she noticed they were changing color again to a cobalt blue, which only happened when he was about to explode.

"Well shoot me for caring!" He yelled back, she pushed past him and walked into the kitchen, she emptied her mug and opened the fridge and took out a pear in which she took a big bite out of.

"I didn't ask for your sympathy, and I sure as he-heck not accepting it!" She corrected her language. But even with it corrected her tone and words had the same effect.

She went over to the arm chair and plopped on it again with her legs over the side she picked up her book and continued to read from where she left off. Gibbs sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he made his way over to the fireplace. He picked up the poker and began poking at the logs.

"Did you report him?"

"No I didn't can we move on?" She said not lifting her eyes from her page. He watched her eyes dart from one side of the page top the other at record speed. He looked at the cover "Devil's Corner" by Emily Scotolleni. He looked at her turn the page when he noticed her left wrist. He walked over and took it in his hands.

"What's this?" He demanded gently as he ran his thumb over the 5 scared lines. She took her hand away and turned the page. He took her book, put in a bookmark and set it aside. Kate rolled her eyes and met his gaze, blue meeting brown.

"It was a mistake…I learned to accept it so should you." She shrugged the sleeve of her robe over her hand and crossed them over her chest.

"Why'd you do it Katie?" He asked sitting on the end of the sofa, leaning towards her. He looked at her the whole time and held her hand when she began to cry. After 15 minutes of her telling him why and him nodding sometimes giving her moral support she was emotionally drained.

"Come here Caitlin." He scooted over on the sofa and laid down on it; head resting on the puffy arm chair. At the sound of her full name she raised her head and looked at him through tear filled eyes. She walked over and lay on top of him, resting her head below his chin. Gibbs grabbed the blanket and unfolded it and draped it over himself and Kate. He slowly ran his hands up and down her back and sometimes through her hair. She stared mystified at the dimming fire.

**Author's Note : _Done this chappy…think of it this way…it's longer then my other ones lmao You know what to do ((Review))_**

_**Brit -xox-**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chap 9**_

Gibbs merely laid there running his fingers threw her slightly damp brown hair; the acting slowly lulling Kate to sleep. She blinked a couple of times, and each time she did it took her eyes longer to re-open.

Some time later Gibbs's eyes slowly started to close itself as he started to fall asleep when the shrill of his cell phone snapped him fully awake. He twisted his body slightly so he could fish his hand behind his back to take out his phone before it woke Kate up.

"Yah!" He whispered angrily. He quickly looked down to Kate and his situation. While he was twisting Kate had moved her head slightly and was now resting it in the crook of Gibbs's neck. Her breath tickling and sending warmth yet Goosebumps over is body at the same time down his body. ((How can she be so seducing while asleep!)) He thought as he shifted his weight a little but Kate nestled into him; her lips now touching the skin beneath his ear. He took in a breath and tried to listen to the conversation.

"I take you found Caitlin's house and by the sound of your voice hasn't killed you yet Jethro." Ducky said while he was cutting a "Y" incision on a Petty Officer's chest.

"No not yet but she's getting to it." Gibbs whispered as he slowly lifted his body off the couch but not before he accidentally brushed his knuckles across her cheeks causing her brow to wrinkle. He gently tucked her in the couch and without hesitation he gently brushed his slightly chapped lips over her smooth forehead and got back to his conversation.

"So what is she doing?" Ducky asked as he put the visor over his face and used his surgical drill through the victim's ribcage; blood splattering his shield but he merely ignoring the sound and listened to Gibbs rant on.

"She's asleep, Ducky you can't even believe what she went through, what she kept from all of us, what she witnessed and had to partake in." He slipped out of the room a little down the hall into a guest room and sat on the mattress; his eyes drifting around the shelving and stopped on a chestnut shelf containing pictures from when she was little to when she entered NCIS.

"Ah yes, terrible what Jack did was it if I were her I would have dealt with it in a different manner. You know this reminded me of when I visited Rome in…" He went on has he lightly took out the ribcage and slowly took out a bullet from beneath the left lung.

"Wait, you knew about Jack?" He got up walked over to the window and pulled the curtains apart and looked outside. Gibbs half listened to what Ducky had to say as he looked at every single one of the pictures, stalling at the one of her and Jack…_I know him! He works across the room! _He thought as memories of the past flooded through his mind. Her coming to work with a cut lip and she saying she had cut it while licking an envelop. He knew she was lying by the fact that she despised the taste and either made someone else do it for her or she moistened it by finger but never really pressed her though now he knew he should have. He sighed inwardly and looked at the picture of the last Christmas party.

_Kate had pressed him to attend saying he should loosen up and just make the best of it. He decided to go, yet somehow as everyone seemed surprised she wasn't; she had on the biggest and brightest smile that could stopped you dead in your tracks; the same smile that enticed him all those years from when he first met her on Air Force One to now when she cracked a case. He remembered she wore a knee-length red satin dress that hugged her curves and accentuated her features. Her hair was all pilled on top of her head in ringlets with little red gems here and there that glittered every time the light hit them. She had come up to him and offered him a glass of eggnog. He accepted it and she gave him a brief hug. He of course he returned it gratefully._

Gibbs clipped out of his reverie when he heard Ducky call his name.

"Yah I'm here sorry clipped off somewhere." He said scratching his hairline and walked back towards the living room where he found the couch empty. He looked around but couldn't for the life of him find her. He said goodbye to Ducky and hung up his phone and walked through her house.

"Kate." He said as he walked up the stairs to her second level.

"Outside!" She yelled threw the screen. He turned around and headed for the door. He opened it and walked over to Kate who was sitting on the porch swing slowly swinging herself back and forth slowly while reading her book. The rain was letting up slowly yet he could still hear it drum against the roof. He lifted up her legs and sat underneath them letting them drop on his lap. She smiled behind her book, her first genuine smile of the night. He looked at her and she looked over and met his gaze when she could feel his gaze on her. She peaked over the book so that only her nose up could be seen. She giggled lightly and went back to her book.

"What?" She asked as she turned the page and dove back in her story. Gibbs shrugged nothing but merely kept looking at her lovingly. Soon after she started to wiggle her toes randomly as she read as she always did when she was at a cliffhanger. Gibbs had noticed it and lightly started to tickle the bottom of her heel she would wiggle away but kept her attention on her book. He slowly started to move up her foot when a giggle pierced the air.

"Stop it Gibbs it's getting good." She whined as she once again moved her foot away but he kept on tickling it. She put her book away on the deck and curled her feet under herself. "There now that that's settled." She said as she inched a little closer. Gibbs looked at her the whole time knowing what she was going to do.

"I'm not ticklish Katie." He warned as he held out his hands in front of her ready to fend them away from her reach.

"Then why defend yourself?" She asked as she jabbed him in the ribs and the other on the other side of him. He tried to fend himself but she was just too fast for him. He let out a little squeak that Kate laughed out loud at; never had she ever heard Gibbs squeak like that.

They continued they're little fight for a while until Kate had fallen asleep once more and Gibbs brought her back inside. He kicked the door closed with his heel and brought her up to her bedroom.

**_Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, but I daresay this is one of my bad chapters I apologize for it please tell me what you think anyway… Brixx -xox-_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap 10.**

Sun streaming through her blinds awoke Kate at 0830 the next morning. She stretched her whole body and merely lied there looking out of the window into the neighbourhood. She got up, and once she noticed she was in her clothes she went over to her dresser and opened the second drawer. As she yawned and stretched again reaching her arms up towards the ceiling and breathing in deeply she took out a pair of baby pink boxers with a smiley face on the trunk and the matching pink tank top that said "Don't worry be happy" over her chest. She yawned as she took off her old wrinkly PJ's off and shrugged on her crisp new ones. She walked over to her duffel and took out her walkman, strapping it on her upper arm she turned it on and Vanessa Carlton's 'White Houses' Started playing. She opened her door and started to sing along.

"_Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's til the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day"_

She made her way down the stairs and ran a short distance then letting her self slide in the kitchen on her stocked feet. She opened the door to the fridge and took out a pitcher of Orange Juice, eggs, bacon, cheese and tomatoes. She went through her cabinets and took out a frying pan. As she cracked some eggs in it she started out singing again and slowly began moving her hips to the music.

"_Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
Summer's all in bloom  
Summer is ending soon"_

From the couch Gibbs's eyes wrinkled and he slowly stretched his limbs over reaching the arms. He ran a hand through his hair and merely blinked over and over again. From the opening to the kitchen he could hear Kate's voice and the smell of bacon getting cooked and the sizzling of the eggs. He leaned on his shoulder and looked over the back on the chair. He broke out in laughter he never knew he was possible in doing at the sight of Kate dancing oblivious she was being watched. But the sight of her swaying hips roused him deeper then he had ever imagined. He listened to the song she was singing and at the same time managed to dance and cook breakfast. _I don't even think she knows I'm still here _he thought. Gibbs got up and walked over to the door frame and leaned against it; arms folded over his chest just looking at her. Kate's back was towards him as she rinsed off the tomato and began chopping it and throwing it in with the shredded cheese and the eggs.

"_It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses_

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last"

Kate's hips were in full swing and she started up with her legs. She dipped down to the ground and got back up sticking out her bum a little. When she got up she felt her hip vibrate, she took her cell off her hip, took out and ear phone with still the other one blasting in the other.

"Katie." She quipped in her cell all cheery.

"My my Caitlin, aren't we cheerful this morning." Ducky said amused. Kate laughed lightly and paused her song. She continued with her cooking, humming once in a while Ducky talked.

"I have no means to be in a foul mood yet Duck, Tony's not here." She said with a laughing tone.

"Ah yes, young Anthony do tend to press peoples buttons. And what of Jethro?" He inquired as Ducky made his was towards NCIS.

"No it's a new day Duck, yesterday was an off day." She said turned over to go flip her bacon and stir her eggs.

"I cherish your constant sense of optimism my dear Caitlin, lately you seem to leak of it. Again she smiled as she lowered the heat on the eggs to prevent it from burning.

Gibbs leaned on and listened to what she said about Tony and himself. He smiled every time she laughed and smirked when her face lit up in a smile. He knew he should make his presence known but watching her in her own little world and her own environment he couldn't help but be deeply intrigued about it, as well as fascinated. This was a side of Kate he has never seen before, and he wasn't about to stop discovering it.

Kate cradled her cell phone between her shoulder blade and her ear as she scrapped the bottom of the pan in the garbage. She nodded and acknowledged what he was saying on the other side of the receiver.

"Well I'm just glad to hear you haven't rid of Jethro just yet." He said heading up the elevator and erupting in the bull pen to find it empty. He would have at least expected Gibbs to be there coffee in hand but suspiciously he wasn't. Ducky leaned in to the receiver. "Caitlin, you did leave Jethro in one piece did you?" He asked half out of surprise and half out of concern.

Kate's face screwed up in a confused glare and blew out air.

"Of course I did, if it were still yesterday then maybe not but I swear I saw him leave last night…wait…no I didn't." She drifted off. Kate turned around and her now petrified mocha eyes met his aroused blue ones.

Kate looked down to what she was wearing and snapped her head up and tried her best to cover herself. Gibbs let out a low chuckle at her reactions and rolled his eyes.

"Ummm Ducky can I…can I call you back later?" She said throat dried, she kept trying to swallow to apply moisture to her now sand-papered throat. She hung up and her cheeks flared red.

"I eh…" She brought her arms down to her boxers and tried to pull the materiel a little longer to try and cover as much leg as possible, but found she couldn't. She ripped out her other ear phone and un-velcroed it in one swift motion. She bolted out the kitchen and down the hall. Gibbs watched her every move as she made her way down the hall picking her pace until she reached her room where she slammed the door behind her.

_My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake_

Gibbs walked into the kitchen turned off the burner for the bacon and put them together on a plate. He sighed and slowly made his way towards Kate's room at the end of the hall.

He knocked softly on the door. He was met with silence, he tried again and once again there was no answer. He opened the door a little and called her name.

"Kate…Katie?" He said softly as he opened the door wide enough to slip through.

Kate sat at the edge of her bed house wrapping her frame. She hugged a pillow to her chest and looked down to her orange lilac painted toes.

Gibbs walked up to her and sat beside her on the bed. They both said nothing for quite awhile. Just inhaling and exhaling the sexual tension enveloping them both.

"Kate I…" He began to say but shut his mouth uncertain. Kate looked up at him; pillow still snuggled beneath her chin.

_Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lie, put my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses_

Gibbs took a deep breath and looked at her square in the eyes and took a deep breath for a second then let it out.

"I'm sorry for what a propelled yesterday, and caused and fuelled. But…I'm not sorry of the outcome." He said was ran a hand through his hair putting its already bed-headed state to a finger-in-a-socket state. Kate looked in front of her confused and slightly embarrassed of the other day.

"I'm sorry for provoking you to fuel the fire, and I'm glad of the outcome too." She said softly staring at her toes again.

"Katie…"She looked out at the mention of her nickname and interlaced her hand with Gibbs's when he took hers randomly. He ran a hand over her knuckles gently, leaving behind burning skin that seeped to her beneath her skin. "I don't know how to say this, I'm no Romeo." He said and scratched his hairline with slight embarrassment.

Kate laughed lightly causing Gibbs to look at her with a raised eye brow.

"I'm no Juliet either Gibbs, far from it." She said as she brought their intertwined hands up to her lips and kissed each of Gibbs's knuckles. "But I'm pretty damn close." She said cheekily grinning ear to ear, Gibbs laughed lightly at her burst of wit.

All of a sudden as their eyes locked for a brief moment, but the energy that passed through them, the intensity, the love, and the lust was incredible.

Slowly Gibbs brought his hand up to her face and cupped her head, cradling it between both his calloused hands. They stalled for a millisecond before their lips met for the first time. Fireworks erupted inside them, breaking down their barriers they had built; they all shattered to nothing as the kiss intensified. Gibbs slowly and enticingly licked her bottom lip begging for entry, which Kate gave him full access to. She moaned as his tongue plunged into her mouth savoring her taste, and bringing it to memory. When the need for air became too hard to ignore they pulled back, both of them gasping for breath. Kate leaned her forehead against Gibbs's as they just sat there vibrating with intense energy.

Gibbs put a finger beneath her chin and tilted it up so that their eyes met.

"So, we're good?" He asked a centimeter away from each other.

Kate bit her lip flirtatiously and met his eye.

"I think we're more then that Gibbs." She sat running a hand through his hair and brought him closer as their lips met again. The testing was over. Now they ran their hands over every inch of each others bodies. Gibbs tangled up his hands in her hair, as he sucked the life out of her. They drew back again both of them wearing smiles.

""I love you Katie." He whispered posing a kiss on her lower neck making Kate escape a moan from deep in her throat. He looked back at her as she ran her hand up his chest, his shirt long since been discarded. She posed tiny wet kisses from his throat all the way to his lips.

"I…love…you…too…Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She said as she paused for kissing him, even though she kept her lips in contact with his skin for mere seconds, those kisses more then enticed him to recaptured her lips.

_And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses_

_**FIN**_

**Author's Note: **_I finally finished woot woot! Thank you for the great reviews I took them all by heart and appreciated each and every one of them kiss kiss _

_-Brit- x0x_


End file.
